1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice apparatus and more particularly to a new and improved golf putting apparatus which can be used indoors or outdoors and which can be adjusted to vary the nature of the shots which can be practiced.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Heretofore various games have been developed for improving one's skill in golf putting, driving or chipping and many of these games may be set up indoors. Usually the devices are quite large and are difficult to store. Those which are relatively small do not provide the challenge of the larger games and are not as interesting.
Many devices have been developed for perfecting one's putting indoors and outdoors, but using many devices of this nature is not very interesting and becomes boring since the nature of the shots which can be practiced including the position of the player are limited.
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a golf practice apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art while providing utility features which provide new and useful advantages and improvements not heretofore disclosed.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved golf practice device which overcomes some or all of the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device which may be played indoors in a relatively small surface area.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device which is interesting to play.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device in which the putting surface can be adjusted to vary the height and angle of the platform which forms the putting green and cup-like hole.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device which includes golfer foot stands which simulate various ground angles and heights.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device which permits the user to practice putting, driving and chipping and determine perfection and defects.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device which employs golf balls and which is constructed and arranged so that the golf balls will be automatically returned to the particular positions from which the golfer puts the golf ball.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf putting device which can be used separately for putting practice and which is readily and easily portable.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus in accordance with the foregoing desirable objects that in part provides a putting device and in combination provides a tri-functional device and which may be economically manufactured and be of durable character.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.